Death Magic
by Webtester01
Summary: Kouga thinks upon his past and decides to re aquaint himself with an old friend.


**Disclaimer: InuYasha and its trademarked characters are not mine.  
(Rated: PG13)**

**Part 1**

Kouga sat on the brow of the hill overlooking the rest of the cove. The wind swept through his midnight hair, as he glanced at the full moon in the sky above. Withdrawing his sword from its sheath, he held it in the air in front of him, turning it this way and that. The blade had not been used since the jewel shards were embedded in his legs. Crimson droplets began to drip to the grass below, as his calloused thumb run along the edge.

It was like yesterday. His mind was flooded with images of the past, with the metal companion. A fight had broken out on the edge of his father's territory and he was playing in the forest with a few wolves, when the smell of blood was in the air, and in a moments time he was cornered in a thicket by a cat demon.

The cat demon approached closer and closer. The next moment was like slow motion: Kouga's attacker lunged forward to slay him with a knife, and his body flexed and crouched to dodge the instrument of his demise and with drew the sword his father had given him and slew the cat demon in one stroke. He watched as the headless body fell to the ground and jerked and flopped, without the head to control it before it finally stopped and the head rolled over the edge of the nearby cliff, falling into the sand below.

It was this same spot. The same sword he now held in his hands. He had made a lot of memories with it, good and bad. However once in a while he would dream of that evening when he truly felt fear of dying.

Wiping his thumb on his fur and sheathing the blade, Kouga stepped closer to the edge, parted his fur garment and relived himself over the edge, regardless of whoever could be sitting below. "Ahhhhhhh. Much better." he sighed, put himself away and righted his garments.

Another hour passed and it was time to get some sleep. Dashing through the thick forest, Kouga made his way to the Wolf Den and curled up in his bed of rabbit furs, after he cooled down from the run home.

The summer sun began to rise over the the mountains that shadowed his den. Yawning and stretching he slowly roused to full consciousness. Getting up he exited the cave den and bathed in the river below before catching his morning meal. Having been sufficiently filled, he laid on his back in the sun to get a full-body tan. A while later he turned over to do the other side. When finished, he got dressed, covering his body.

After another long day with the pack, Kouga, headed uphill towards the same hill he sat upon some nights before. He felt compelled to visit this place often, to ponder his past and scrutinize the surface of his seldom-used sword: every nick and mark bore a testament to the creatures he slew, few though they were. Five centimeters from the hand guard, there were a series of indentations from the teeth of a small rat demon that he had fought, shortly before he found the jewel shards. It was such an aggressive little thing. He made a quick meal of the rat, before he headed home.

Kouga stood and held his sword in front of him before slicing the air with movements he had not used for years. Sweat began to collect on his skin as each toned muscle flexed and contracted under the commands to his body.

It is amazing how quickly things come back after so many years of disuse. With each stroke, the flow of movement becomes easier renewed with practice. The cool breeze makes my skin and fur tingle as it blows around my body. I grip my sword more firmly as I transition into the more harder challenging movements I have learned over the years. This sword I hold is in need of repair since, I have neglected it for so long. No more shall that path I follow. Tomorrow I will take it to Totosai to have it repaired.

I watched the sword maker hammer at the red-hot blade of my sword.

"Kouga, you really did a poor job of caring for your father's sword! You should be more careful!"

"It is not as badly damaged as InYasha's sword though."

"That Mutt is hard on everything."

"Your sword will be ready by tomorrow morning."

"I will be back to pick it up at dawn."

I could hardly sleep from the intense excitement that permeated my being, yet a not-so-long while later I fell into and exhausted sleep.

Bright. Annoying. Light. It drove away the sleep that clouded my senses. I wondered why there was sunlight on my face. I soon remembered I was not in the den. I was sleeping in Totosei's home. There were no curtains covering the east window.

After a quick meal, my sword was presented to me. I was shiny and all the nicks and marks were removed. The blade edge was sharp and cut through the hard bamboo like a hot knife through butter. But what was more interesting was that the bamboo whithered way in moments.

"Oh no! I put the wrong mix in your sword and it cant' be undone. Kouga you now possess the Death Magic sword. It will kill any opponent you strike down with it. You **must** be very careful with it."

"I'll do my best."

"And don't get cut with it either."

"Thanks for fixing my sword." I said with chuckle.

Back at the den all the wolves admired Kouga's sword. All the member of the clan joked and laughed over a feast spread before them, from the spoils of territory they had reacquired from the Rat demons.

Little did they know that, among them was an enemy in wolf's clothing.

To be continued...


End file.
